More than you know
by L Miss Sunshine
Summary: This is part two of my story "Stairway to the stars". I separated it because of the rating, but it can be read without knowing the first part. Sets on board of the Roci... it's basically smut with some fluffy plot.


So I'm obviously stuck with two things these days and that's the expanse and Ella Fitzgerald. I can't help myself, so I decided to do a series about Bobbie and Chrisjen trying to relax to good old fashion music. Here we go with part 2...

PS: Alright, it's not really about the song, the smutty stuff miraculously always takes over at some point. So it's porn with a plot... or uhh porn that used to have a plot ^^

PPS: Chrisjen has a really filthy mouth, I'm finding it hard to write that...

She knew she was good at hiding her feelings, especially when those feelings made her weak, but Bobbie still didn't seem to get it. She had fucking kissed the marine and Bobbie still looked at her like a lost puppy from time to time. Did she really had to get any clearer?

She was beyond surprised that the younger woman actually shared her affection, that this muscular goddess of pure sexual attraction, paired with a brave heart and a cool, but stubborn head, fell for her, an old lady. She used to be attractive and she had been so very aware of the advantages she'd got from that throughout her career, but now she was a grandmother, old and wrinkled. She didn't even remember when she'd last got laid, like properly getting laid, like mindblowing sex full of moans and spasms. No, there was no denying it, she needed Bobbie to fuck her. If only they weren't on this fucking ship with it's ridiculously small bunks and the permanent gravity shifts. Bobbie was fucking huge, but even for a small woman like herself those bunks were torture.

Speaking of torture, Bobbie had eyed her all day which was nothing new, except for the fact that they had spend the night cuddling on Chrisjen's bunk. They lived in constant exhaustion on board of the Rocinante. Things kept getting worse and even the gentle voice of Ella Fitzgerald hadn't been enough for them to finally relax. She didn't want to think about it. She didn't want to think of what would happen as soon as they'd reach IO.

She found Bobbie in the galley. She was talking to the Martian pilot, who was so obviously trying to get into her pants. They seemed to have a serious conversation, but as soon as Bobbie's eyes fell on her, the words died out.

For a second there, she held Bobbie's gaze. The young woman seemed out of words. It was the same look she'd gave her the night before when Chrisjen tried to get her to dance. God, she loved that look. It was very arousing to see that she was affecting the soldier that much.

"Ma'am." the pilot said with a nod. She nodded back, only breaking her eye contact with Bobbie for a second.

"There you are." she started talking to the marine. "I was just beginning to think you're hiding from me."

"Why would I do such thing?"

"You tell me."

"I guess I'll leave you to... well... to talk... or... whatever it is you're doing..." The pilot rose from his chair and was gone a second later, leaving them both alone in the galley.

"What did you tell him?"

"Nothing. Don't worry I can keep secrets, especially when they involve me." Bobbie answered.

"He's just intimidated. You're fucking intimidating, in case you didn't know that already."

Chrisjen chuckled, sitting down at the table.

"I must be, if such a brave woman like you gets intimidated by an old lady."

"I'm just... you... seem so back to normal... I was beginning to think you regret what happened."

Bobbie fumbled with her glass, a nervous habit that showed Chrisjen just how insecure she made her feel. A part of her enjoyed having such an effect on this steel-hard soldier girl, another part felt bad for giving her the feeling of being played with.

"I don't."

They stayed in silence for a moment. Chrisjen's mind played back the memories of the night before. She'd felt so secure in the girl's arms, even in zero g. There had been sexual tension, for sure, but she also knew she felt so much more for Bobbie, as crazy as that was.

Eventually, she rose from her chair and leaned forward. She could see the confusion in Bobbie's eyes. The girl thought she was going to kiss her right here in the galley, but that was not her intention. She leaned down to her ear, making sure her breath hit the soft skin there.

"Don't let me fucking wait any longer."

And then she left the galley, heading straight to her cabin. She would get fucking laid tonight and it would be of the mindblowing sort.

Bobbie arrived just a minute after she managed to link her hand terminal to the cabin's speakers. She knew exactly what song she wanted to hear.

The first sounds were to be heard when she turned around and the look on Bobbie's face was priceless.

_Whether you are here or yonder,  
Whether you are false or true  
Whether you remain or wander,  
I'm growing fonder of you _

"It's Ella Fitzgerald again." the girl breathlessly said.

"It is."

_Even though your friends forsake you,  
Even though you don't succeed  
Wouldn't I be glad to take you,  
Give you the break you need _

"You don't want to dance again." Bobbie whispered.

_More than you know, more than you know_

_Man of my heart, I love you so_

"I don't."

_Lately I find you're on my mind  
More than you know_

"Then what do you want?"

_Whether you're right, whether you're wrong  
Man of my heart, I'll string along_

"You fucking know what I want."

_You need me so  
Much more than you'll ever know _

The words blurred around them. Bobbie looked at her with a clear sign of doubt on her face. For a second, Chrisjen thought she had been wrong about what the girl really wanted from her. She was being very clear, as clear as it was possible without begging the girl to fuck her senseless. The only reason for Bobbie to hesitate was indeed that she didn't want sex. Bobbie must have sensed what she was thinking, because the look in her face had changed to determination as she jumped forwards and took Chrisjen into a raw and passionate kiss so suddenly it pressed the air out of her lungs. Bobbie was strong and the tight grip around her was surprisingly arousing. For the first time she felt all hesitation and restraint falling off of her. Bobbie was kissing her like there'd be no tomorrow, all she could do was clinging onto her. It was definitely going to be the mindblowing kind of sex.

"So much for straight answers." Bobbie whispered between kisses.

"I don't fucking beg.."

Bobbie smiled against her lips. Her hands made quick work of the zipper of Chrisjen's jumpsuit. She was torn between wanting to lean back and let the marine have her way with her and the suddenly strong desire to take the lead. Bobbie was gorgeous in all the right ways, so much was certain. Just the thought of her muscular back and arms, the tight curves and the warm skin was arousing her to no end.

"Not yet..." Bobbie whispered into her ear as she slid the jumpsuit from her shoulders. "I'll make you do."

Chrisjen was biting back a moan and decided to drop the fucking lead. It was obvious the soldier had experience in such things. She herself had slept with a woman before, but that had been decades ago and she would not call herself an expert when it came to sex with women.

It didn't take long until Bobbie had stripped her out of her mag boots and jumpsuit. Left in only her underwear she made a move to undress the marine, but she was instantly stopped by strong hands. Bobbie reached around her to lift her off her feet and she hissed as the cold metal of the table hit the skin of her legs and ass.

With a wicked smile Bobbie left her sitting on the table and went to lock the door before she stepped out of her mag boots and started gazing at her. It was a strange feeling to being watched this intensely. She knew what Bobbie saw. Her eyes landed on her stomach, on the long faded pregnancy stretch marks and the wrinkled skin. A sudden insecurity flooded her. There was no way this goddamn hot, young, muscular and mindblowing woman could find her seriously attractive. Chrisjen made a move to hop off the table, but Bobbie quickly started to speak.

"Sit."

For some reason Chrisjen obeyed. By nature, she didn't follow orders. She was practically incapable of following orders, that was until she met Roberta fucking Draper.

"Sit..." Bobbie repeated, this time much softer. The emotion in her voice was devastating. How could this be possible?

Slowly, like fucking painfully slowly, Bobbie's hand started to undo the zipper of her own suit. Chrisjen was captured by the look on her face and she knew she'd met her nemesis. She was completely and hopelessly smitten.

Bobbie simply undressed, she didn't even make a show, but Chrisjen anticipated every inch of revealed skin. She longed to touch her so badly.

"Get over here..." she managed to say with an even rawer voice than usual, but Bobbie just smiled back at her, completely ignoring what she'd said. She just continued to take down her zipper until it reached the very end.

"That's an order..." Chrisjen said, but at the same time she knew she wasn't in the position to order Bobbie around anymore. She knew what the girl wanted, but she wasn't willing to give in.

Bobbie shoved her suit down her shoulders and it eventually landed on the ground. Hot, tanned, soft and dazzling skin glanced in front of her. Bobbie's curves were softer than she'd imagined. Stripped of all that armor, the young woman looked deliciously feminine and her muscular form spoke of a hard grip and incredible stamina.

"You gonna catch flies..."

"Get the fuck over here." Chrisjen hissed. The desire to touch her was maddening. Something still kept her from just walking over to her though. This little game Bobbie was playing was just as arousing as it was frustrating.

The marine ignored her words again and instead reached to unclasp her bra. Chrisjen watched as her breasts fell free in all of their glory and she could not imagine that she'd ever get enough of watching them. She opened her mouth, but was able to bite back a struggled 'please'. She knew the marine wouldn't give in either. Both of them were too stubborn. There was one piece of clothing left anyway, enough time to delay the inevitable. Someone would have to give in.

Bobbie watched her intensely as her fingers slipped into her panties, stretching the waistband. Chrisjen was so restless, she'd begun to press her thighs together, not even remotely paying attention to her own appearance anymore. Her eyes were focused on the marine's panties and the silky way her skin was shining around it.

"Say it." Bobbie whispered. "And I'll let you strip it off yourself."

"Fuck..." Chrisjen hissed. This was going against everything she'd ever been. "That's not how it works."

Bobbie leaned back at the door and crossed her arms in front of her chest, pushing her delicate breasts up. "Stubborn old lady."

"You want straight answers, you get them. Get the fuck over here!" Chrisjen was about to jump off the table and get what she'd wanted, but that was not how she wanted to win. She was a woman of words, she could get anyone to do whatever she fuck she wanted them to do, if only she could think straight.

"Now that's an order, I don't want orders now. I want you to say what you want... and I want you to ask nicely..."

Chrisjen shifted a little. She was enjoying this. Suddenly, she knew all of this had been inevitable. They had found each other without even knowing they'd been searching for something. All of her life she'd been giving orders and all of Bobbie's life the girl had been following orders.

"I bet you're dripping wet... I am for sure." Bobbie purred with a smug smile. And that was it.

"Please." Chrisjen whispered, so softly it was barely heard.

"Please what?"

Crisjen chuckled. "Don't make me say it again."

"Please what?" Chrisjen closed her eyes. It was worth it. All of it.

"Please get the fuck over here so I can fucking strip you off those fucking panties."

"Keep your eyes shut."

She did as she was said. Chrisjen Avasarala was indeed so fucking wet that she let a Martian marine command her. Well, it was not just some Martian Marine. In was _her _Martian Marine.

She heard soft steps approaching her and was suddenly so very aware of her surroundings. Everything seemed to be so intense, the faint smell of Bobbie's skin, the prickling cold metal of the table against her own, the Martian's warm hands against her own.

Bobbie was guiding her right hand until her fingertips got in contact with smooth and warm skin. Chrisjen furiously pressed her eyes shut as she concentrated on the sensation on her fingertips. A navel first, then she hit the hem of panties, but the material was gone a second later. Instead, she felt tiny stubbles on that smooth skin and instantly knew another rush of wetness flooded her own panties.

Bobbie's hand shove hers down into the wetness that was waiting only for her. Chrisjen could remember how good it had felt to touch a woman's private parts from all these years ago, but touching Bobbie like this was so different. She couldn't stop a heavy sigh when she heard Bobbie exhale sharply.

"God, I've been wanting this..." the Martian breathed out. Chrisjen wanted to open her eyes so badly to look at her beautiful face, but quickly remembered that Bobbie had told her to keep her eyes shut.

Instead, she began exploring the delicious wetness that greeted her. She let her fingertips wander through silky folds, eventually hitting her goal. Almost instantly, Bobbie shoved her hand away again, out of her panties.

"That was your reward, for following my orders so nicely. If you keep cooperating, I'll might let you touch me again..."

She couldn't keep herself from wincing, eyes still shut. Bobbie was serious, she realized, but she was too worked up already to resist the girl. She would have the command another time and it would be evenly cruel.

"Open your eyes."

She was surprised to feel Bobbie's breath on her face by the time she opened her eyes. Heavy eyes, filled with lust and want was the last thing she saw before her lips got dragged into a passionate kiss. Skilled hands found their way to her back, unclasping her bra only to shove it away in an instant. She was trembling by now and so glad Bobbie was kissing her instead of watching her tits falling free. She was an old woman after all, she'd feed two babys, her breasts weren't nearly as fucking magnificent as Bobbie's. She was surprised to feel Bobbie taking her into a tight embrace, even more of the overwhelming feeling of their skins and breasts being pressed together this intensely. She reached around the strong woman, holding onto her for dear life while feeling a strong sense of security washing all over her. Bobbie was all muscles and hot skin and so, so warm.

The taller woman's breath hit her ear.

"You're fucking beautiful."

Suddenly, Chrisjen felt a lump in her throat. She'd always thought she was hard to read, but Bobbie was obviously doing a great job getting to her in all the right ways. Had the younger woman sensed her insecurity?

"Not that your ego needed to be pushed any further, your excellency." Bobbie chuckled while softly biting her neck.

"Come on Bobbie, you're the one in charge here..." she managed to whisper, clearly struggling with her words. "If you want to order me around, now is the fucking time for that. I fucking won't let you do that ever again."

Bobbie's reaction was instant. She withdrew from her and pushed her back flush on the table. Chrisjen hissed at the shockingly painful cold metal against her skin. Having Bobbie in control really started to be extremely arousing. The Marine took her time taking in the sight while her fingers started to draw slow circles on Chrisjen's panties, hovering ghostly over her folds.

"Fuck." was all Chrisjen managed to say. She was fucking ready, her trembling body wasn't capable of standing endless torture. She tried to press her pelvis against Bobbie's hand, but it was clear that she was at the girl's mercy. She knew the Marine wanted her to beg again and she also knew she wouldn't stand another round of stubborn banter. But she wasn't willing to give in just yet.

Bobbie's circles changed into slight massages, never really hitting the right spot, but being tortuously close. She knew she was panting already and she could barely stand the look of pure affection on Bobbie's face, so she had to close her eyes again. Her body was moving restlessly under the girl's torture.

"Open your eyes."

"Bobbie..." Her voice was a threat, that was how hard the Marine had pushed her by now.

"Open your fucking eyes Chrisjen."

She obeyed, finding the Marine rubbing herself through her panties, while her other hand kept massaging Chrisjen's center. Her mouth hung slightly open and she stared at her with lustful eyes.

"I'm ready to let you have your reward. Strip me off."

It was simply ridiculous how Chrisjen instantly moved to do what she was said. She was obeying like a fucking dog, but just the thought of feeling Bobbie's wetness again made her forget who she was. For the first time in years, Chrisjen Avasarala didn't waste a thought about the UN or the aching in her bones due to her age. She forgot about the war, the protomolecule, space and gravity. Her body ran on lust, her heart and mind were filled with Roberta fucking Draper, her ears rang with a mixture of Ella Fitzgerald's voice and the Marine's heavy breaths.

As soon as Bobbie's panties hit the ground, Chrisjen was back on the table. The Marine moved quickly and without any visible effort. She pressed herself between the older woman's thighs and kissed her senseless. Hands were loose, exploring all reachable skin. Chrisjen could feel her nipples rubbing against the younger woman's breasts and everything felt to fucking amazing.

"Fuck me now." she panted into Bobbie's mouth and it took her a while to realize that she hadn't used Bobbie's favourite word. She went on as if she'd heard nothing.

"Stupid stubborn Marine." Chrisjen hissed as Bobbie denied her touching the tanned skin of her ass. Chrisjen lost her patience, trying to shove her hand between Bobbie's thighs, but the strong woman captured both her hands and shoved them back on the table. It was absolutely impossible to get out of Bobbie's grip.

Seconds passed by in which they only stared at each other, panting with rose coloured cheeks. Chrisjen was running out on patience eventually.

"Okay..." she whispered.

The younger woman's gaze was leaving her breathless. There was no smug grin, only an oblivious smile on her lips. Her eyes glared with lust, but there was also something else.

The song around them was running on repeat. Chrisjen had almost forgotten about it, but the lyrics kept running to her ears again.

_Loving you the way that I do  
There's nothing I can do about it _

Now she knew Bobbie was listening, too and she knew what that other expression in her eyes was. The girl was seriously in love with her!

"Bobbie..." she whispered breathlessly. Her whole body was full with this tingling sensation that she hadn't felt in such a long time.

"You're really beautiful you know..." Bobbie whispered. She felt the tight grip on her hands getting loose. It was almost as if the girl's whole body was getting soft in an instant.

Chrisjen was at a loss of words. Her body was betraying her with want, but there was also this flutter in her chest. She knew what it was and she was so fucked. At home she had her family, she had Arjun, who had been her best friend for what felt like centuries. All she could think about though was the fact that she'd developed feelings for this women, too.

_More than I'd show  
More than you'd ever know _

"You're not very good with the commanding stuff sweetheart." she eventually replied. "We'll have to practice that some more... in the future."

She lifted her hand, not meeting any restraint from Bobbie's hand that had been loosely gripping it before and used it to tenderly stroke the marine's cheek before pulling her into a kiss.

"Then I'll pass it back to you... for now." Bobbie moaned into her mouth as she pressed herself back between Chrisjen's thighs. "What's my order?"

"You know damn well what your fucking order is." Chrisjen moaned back as she felt tight pressure against her center again. "Fuck me senseless."

"Ma'am..." Bobbie whispered and directly started to pull off Chrisjen's panties. "It would be my honour to do so."

Now that both of them were naked, there was no stopping them. Bobbie reached an arm around her, holding her with a strong grip as her hand touched Chrisjen's center for the first time. The older woman could not hold back a moan. She was ridiculously close and torn between the sensation of Bobbie's touch and the longing for holding out just a minute longer. Way too soon she lost control over her body, wiggling and clinging onto the strong shoulders in front of her.

"Stop." she moaned with a desperate voice, feeling the Marine froze instantly. "I don't want to come just yet... go slow... go slow... go..."

She lost her voice as Bobbie entered her with two delicate fingers, slowly, as she was told, but Chrisjen found out very quickly that it didn't matter what the younger woman was doing, everything was just too much, too breathtaking, too intense.

"I won't go anywhere... let go... you can have this as often as you want... when you want... where you want... I'm yours."

Bobbie's tender, heavy voice in her ear felt like a revelation. She couldn't stand it much longer. She braced herself for an earth shattering orgasm as she buried her fingernails deep into the flesh of Bobbie's strong shoulders. Her body was without control, desperately moving with Bobbie's hand as she heard her own voice from far away, moaning, whimpering, crying out.

"I'm yours..."

"Bobbie..." was the last thing she managed to breathe out before her body gave out, shocked with a flooding sensation that washed over her like a never-ending wave. She was still wincing and whimpering when she came back to her senses and almost collapsed on the table, but instead she fell deeply into Bobbie's arms.

"You're mine..." she murmured, not quite there again. Her mind was heavy and blurred and she felt her pulse pumping in her ears and throat. "Mine..."

They stayed like that for a moment while Chrisjen came back from her high. It had been mindblowing indeed. More than she'd expected. More than she'd been prepared to take.

"So I've worn you out?" The Marine chuckled. She was pressed flush against her hot and tanned skin.

"Don't be fucking ridiculous, I fully intend to bury my mouth in your cunt." she murmured against the sweaty skin of Bobbie's neck. "But I'd prefer to do that on the bunk."

"Oh the things you say... you have a way of getting me seriously hot..." Bobbie chuckled, eventually picking Chrisjen up in her arms and off the table.

The UN Undersecretary looked at her Martian marine with dreamy eyes. She would return the favour.


End file.
